


Officer Payne

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Illegal activity, M/M, Police AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is bored with his life. It's like he's stuck in this rut he can't get out of and nothing can seem to peak his interest. That is, until Liam Payne walks into his life- or rather into the bar he had been lounging around. Who knew that messing with the law would be so attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Payne

            Another typical night at the bloody pub; the same faces and stories being told time and time again—they were like cattle waiting to be told what to do and when to do it. Zayn was pretty sure he had been hit on by the same people at least twice tonight, and honestly, he was looking for a bit of excitement for once. He wasn’t worried about looking like a shit friend as he blatantly ignored their attempts to involve him in their conversation—no, he was much more concerned with the fight starting to brew on the make-shift dance floor, the two men that had started the fight getting into a heated argument, oblivious to the bartender phoning the authorities.

            The first punch was thrown and a high pitched scream stopped almost everyone in the vicinity in their tracks. Zayn groaned and pulled out a cigarette, he definitely didn’t want to be inside when the cops showed up. “I’m going for a smoke,” He yelled over the commotion as Niall gave him a thumb up before turning his attention back to the fight.

            When the cold October air hit Zayn’s uncovered arms he had to suppress a shudder. He watched as the police cars pulled up and two fairly attractive men stepped out, giving Zayn a quick nod as they headed inside.

            Zayn quickly snubbed his smoke and followed them intrigued, he watched as they separated the two trouble-makers from each other. He watched as the shorter of the two officers arms flexed under the strain of holding the other man back, and Zayn couldn’t help but wonder how they would strain while he fucked Zayn senseless against a wall.

            When muscle man finally spoke Zayn ignored the shiver that traveled up his spine and tingled at the base of his skull. The honeysweet voice of the man shot at him in quick succession, each like a stab at his lungs. Zayn’s eyes traveled the length of the officer’s body as he took in the sight of the slacks squeezing his thighs and arse, the slight bulge of stomach strained deliciously against the black uniform. The officer’s face looked calm as he spoke to the struggling man, Zayn couldn’t help but notice that his lips were a plump red, and he wouldn’t mind if those lips happened to be pressed against his body sometime in the near future. The officer’s eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks, occasionally hiding his brown eyes behind his quant eyelids.

            ‘Well,’ thought Zayn as he caught the officer’s eyes as the man left the pub, ‘I wouldn’t mind being handcuffed by you.’

            So began Zayn’s attempts at getting the officer’s attention. He had learned that the other man’s name when he visited the police station with a bag full of dollar store (the officer didn’t need to know that) needles.

            To Zayn’s surprise and pleasure the muscly officer from the bar is sitting behind the front desk, sipping at a cup of coffee. He smiled at the sight of Zayn walking into the jailhouse, “What can I do for you?”

            “Hello Officer…” Zayn prompted him.

            “Payne, but you can call me Liam.”

            “Right… Liam,” Zayn rolled the name off the tip of his tongue sensually, “I found a bag of needles at the park and thought I should bring them in.”

            Liam scrambled up from his seat as Zayn placed the bag on the counter. “You do know you should have phoned the fire marshal instead of bringing them in yourself…”

            “Zayn Malik,” he provides, “and I guess I’ll know for next time.”

            “Right…” Liam looked at the bag again in disbelief, “well Zayn, is there a reason there’s a receipt to the dollar store in there?”

            Zayn smiled sheepishly, “Really thrifty drug addicts?”

* * *

            When most people think about breaking the law they’re sure it entails being arrested or fined, and how it could possibly ruin their lives. That wasn’t the case for Zayn Malik; every second of the day his phone was ready to call the police and inform them of illegal activity.

            He had started off simple—phoning the police to inform them of the domestic abuse happening down the hall from his building. And while it felt nice to help the battered woman who had been living down the hall from him, he felt even better when he Liam hand-cuffing the man and pushing him into the cop car before taking a statement from Zayn and the man’s wife.

            A week later he phoned in a drug dealer (just a teenager thankfully, no need getting caught up in _real_ illegal activities) in his building. Zayn had to keep the fond off his face when Liam showed up to arrest the boy.

            “Quite he law keeper, aren’t you Mr. Malik?” Liam teased him coyly.

            Zayn flushed and fiddled with his shirt as he answered, “Just trying to do my part to help the community, Officer Payne.”

* * *

            Unfortunately since that conversation it had been like Liam was ignoring him (can a people who aren’t even friends ignore each other like that?). Any other time he phoned the police, different officers would show up; when Zayn had asked where Officer Payne was, they just replied that he was on office duty.

            So now Zayn was at some pub again, pint after pint was being shoved towards him by Niall. He had been neglecting his friends in favour of trying to see Liam, and he should feel guilty about it but he just doesn’t.

            “At least tell me you’ve gotten into his jeans, Zayn.” Louis crooned from the corner of their booth.

            “S’not like that,” Zayn slurred as he glared at his friend.

            “Are you kidding?” Niall’s boisterous laugh filled the pub. “You’ve been calling him like a lovesick puppy, and you haven’t even shagged him!”

            “Niall, if you don’t shut it I’m going to shut it for you.” Zayn growled.

            “Don’t worry Niall, I reckon he punches like a child anyway,” Harry assured the Irish lad and joins in on their laughter.

            “You’re such a knob.” Zayn pushed himself away from the table and towards the bar.

            “Oi, what the fook is yer problem, mate?” An angry voice knocked him out of his world. Oh, apparently he had spilled this guy’s drink onto his shirt.

            “Sorry mate, I don’t want no trouble.” Zayn tried to assure him.

            “Should thought ‘bout tha’ before you knocked me drink outta my hand.”

            With that the man swung his fist forward and connected it with Zayn’s jaw. The force of the blow forced Zayn to stumble back with fire in his eyes—he’d kill the bloody bastard. He lunged forward at the man with his fists flaring; he managed to land in a few hits before he was being dragged back. Somebody was yelling at him but all he heard was a white noise filling his ears until he saw a pair of brown eyes in front of him. It was like being pulled out of a river as the noise of the bar passed over him.

            “Zayn! Zayn can you hear me?” Liam is frowning and Zayn wanted nothing more than to press down the frown lines appearing in his brow.

            Right, Liam had asked him a question. “Uh yeah, sorry,” Zayn coughed, “why are you here?”

            “Coming in for a nightly check when I saw you getting in a brawl,” Liam explained. “Are you okay?”

            “’m fine,” Zayn assured him.

            “You might need to take him home officer,” Niall shouted across the bar.

            “Yeah, you best bed him!” Louis had joined in.

            “Pricks,” Zayn muttered as Liam’s face flushed at the comments.

            “Come on, let’s get you home Mr. Malik.” Liam hoisted Zayn of from the ground and brushed him off. Zayn had to hold in a little moan at the way Liam was manhandling him.

            As the two stepped outside Zayn could finally feel the alcohol hit him as he stumbled towards the apartment across the street.

            “Hey,” Liam exclaimed. “I thought you needed a ride home?”

            “I live right here Liam,” Zayn called over his shoulder. “But I guess you wouldn’t remember because you never come over anymore!”

            Liam had to run across the street to catch up to the Bradford boy, “I’ve had paperwork to do.”

            “Okay.”

            “I really did.” Liam frowned.

            “Help me to my room?” Zayn asked as he attempted to climb the stairs. He had to hide a smile as he felt Liam look an arm around his waist. Probably would have been a bit more romantic had he not been so drunk.

            “Where are your keys?” Liam asked, popping Zayn out of his bubble.

            “’m pocket,” Zayn muttered and wiggled his arse slightly. Liam sighed and held out his hand for the key. “You are a spoil sport Mr. Officer.”

            Liam just snorted and opened up the drunken man’s apartment. “Come on Zayn, where’s your bedroom?”

            “At least buy me dinner first!” Zayn exclaimed, trying to pretend he was offended by Liam’s comment.

            “You’re like a puppy,” Liam mused as Zayn dragged him towards the open bedroom and began to strip off his clothes. “Hold on there sailor,” Liam startled as Zayn began to take off his briefs, “I’m still in the room.”

            “I’m aware,” Zayn slurred, opting to keep his underwear on as he climbed in to his bed. “Will you kiss me goodnight Leeyum?”

            Liam chuckled, “You’re drunk.”

            “And you’re sexy,” Zayn quipped back as his eyelids began to flutter shut.

            “And that’s my cue to leave,” Liam shut off the light to Zayn’s room, “goodnight Mr. Malik.”

            “G’night Mr. Leeyum.”

* * *

            That’s when Zayn started going in to over drive. He began doing illegal things that would have the police called on him, but not enough to have anything on his record; thought there were a few incidents that probably should have, but he had the growing suspicion that Liam didn’t want to arrest him.

            His friends were starting to get on his nerves again, telling him to just _“ask the bloody cop out already”_. Needless to say, he didn’t listen to their advice and instead would get the people phoning the cops on him to request Officer Payne. Pretty soon Liam began showing up even before he started doing whatever he planned for the day, which really made him happy. Of course, it meant that Liam would have to leave sooner to answer another call in the neighbourhood after he finished lecturing Zayn on the importance of following the law.

            This time Zayn was under a bridge, spray painting a mural of colours representing Liam when the person in question drove up in a discreet black car (probably a ghost car). Surprisingly when he got out he was wearing street clothes. “Come to arrest me, officer?” Zayn taunted.

            Liam shook his head, “I’m not on shift today.”

            “Oh,” Zayn said as he began admiring his work, “so what are you doing here, then?”

            “Is that me?” Liam opted to ask instead.

            Zayn raised his eyebrows in surprise, “How did you know?”

            “The eyes,” Liam pointed out the light chocolaty hues near the top.

            “Hmm…” Zayn hummed, “you’re quite observant.”

            “You have no idea.”

            The two stood in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Zayn soaked in the moment, unsure of how many more opportunities he would get to do this. “You never answered my question.”

            “Hm?” Liam hummed.

            “What are you doing here?”

            Liam seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he formulated an answer, “Why haven’t you asked me out?”

            Zayn’s jaw dropped in surprise before he answered, “What do you mean?”

            “I’m not dumb Zayn; you don’t have to do illegal things to get my attention. So why don’t you just go for it?” Liam began fiddling with his thumbs nervously.

            “Yeah?” Zayn asked cautiously.

            “Yeah,” Liam confirmed.

            “Well them,” Zayn began, “would accompany me on a date Officer Payne?”

            “Liam.”

            “Leeyum,” Zayn whined.

            “Yes.”

            “Yes?” Zayn let out a breath of air he’d been holding.

            “Yeah.”

            “Can I…” Zayn muttered, “Can I kiss you?”

            “I might be offended if you didn’t.” Liam chuckled.

            Zayn smiled softly as he approached the other man slowly. He placed a hand on Liam’s lower back and dragged him in slowly to his body. His left hand cupped Liam’s jaw as he began to bring Liam’s lips closer to his—Liam took the last bit of distance between them and placed his lips on Zayn’s, gasping into the kiss as their lips formed to each other. Liam brought a hand to the back of Zayn’s neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

            For once, in the arms of a police officer, Zayn’s life didn’t feel quite as boring anymore.


End file.
